Lamparas
by Sakura Freya
Summary: aqui ire poniendo los retos -nuevos- de La Comunidad de la Fuente de las Lamparas, del Pais de Agni. 1-I belive 2.-I hope 3.-I Wish 4.-I love 5.-I dream
1. Chapter 1

**I belive**

Bien, esta es la respuesta al reto que de los drabbles para _la comunidad de la fuente de las lámparas_ en el país de Agni, ese bonito foro de aquí que les recomiendo xD

Este es solo el primero D. Son 170 palabras, sin mas ni mas, aquí va:

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-A veces creo que esta guerra jamás acabara_

Decía el joven avatar, a su amiga, mientras miraba al horizonte en el tejado de esa casa en la isla ember.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-es que…simplemente se me hace difícil imaginar que puedo vencer al señor del fuego…

-¡vamos pies ligeros! ¡No te desanimes! Seguro lo arruinas…

- es que solo soy un niño…

-¡¡yo solo soy una niña ciega, y gane mas torneos de tierra control que ningún adulto que ve!! ¡¡Yo creo que un niño puede ganar la guerra!!

-to…- su compañera no le dio tiempo a escusas

- Toph nada… ¡¡yo no entrene a un patético perdedor!! ¡¡yo entrene al avatar!!a quien creo que acabara al señor del fuego!! ¡¡a quien creo que….!!

-¿a quien crees que…?-la interrogó dudoso, pero por otro lado Katara los llamó, Aang se quedo con la intriga en la garganta y solo fue a donde su otra compañera.

-a quien creo que podría ser algo más que mi amigo…._a quien yo creo que amo_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Muajajaja …cuidado Lina que saco mi antorcha (los del país de Agni me entienden)

Criticas? aplausos? sugerencias? una hachazo en la cabeza? pónganlos en reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope**

NO me pregunten porque elegí el tema que elegí porque no se O.O

------------------------

_Mis esperanzas… jamás a nadie le importaron, ¿mi padre? no me prestó atención jamás, solo se preocupaba por si mismo ¿mi madre? Muy ocupada con mi hermanito, y luego desapareció simplemente. Tal vez por eso me consideran una loca, jamás a nadie le importó lo que yo pensara, o mis sueños…mis esperanzas….a nadie…excepto a ti…_

-solo porque quiero matarte…- decía la princesa, ante la obvia pregunta de aquel guerrero de ojos azules

-¿quieres?...¿o es tu padre el que quiere?

-Calla- grito con los ojos húmedos, no se notaba, el llanto se mezclaba con la lluvia. Justo antes de ella atacar, el chico huyó con sus amigos.

_Desde aquel día, siempre espere que algo pudiese cambiar… y aquí estoy, encerrada, perdimos la guerra…. Aunque, tal vez sea mejor así…._

-aguarda un poco más, Azula, te sacare de aquí…lo prometo- dijo desde el otro lado de la reja, viendo las lagrimas en esa desarreglada mujer. Estaba destrozada y arruinada…aun así, tenía que aguantar la tentación de besarla

-mantendré la esperanza…- respondió con una leve sonrisa

----------

Y eh aquí el segundo : ) ahora, reviews, por favor… o mueran D


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wish**

Salió algo raro O.o…Drabble cosa rara ._.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No seas tonto pies ligeros, estas tonterías no sirven.- Dijo sentándose, casi tirándose, en una esquina de la fuente

-estoy de acuerdo con Toph, no creo en esto

-hay vamos Toph, Sokka solo tiren una moneda y pidan un deseo- ayudó Katara a Aang. Lanzó una moneda- deseo…deseo… encontrar un príncipe azul.

-jaja, esta bien _sugar queen.-_ Toph También lanzo una moneda.

-me decepcionas Toph.- Dijo Sokka cruzando los brazos.

-deseo que esta deje de ser tan cursi.- agrego la ciega ignorándolo.

-¡ahora yo! Deseo encontrar a Momo…donde se habrá metido

-a ver si esta fuente sirve-dijo Zuko lanzando una moneda- deseo que Katara me perdone de una vez.

-jamás te perdonare.

-¡vamos Sokka! ¡vas tu!

-no, no, y no.

-esta bien Hermanito… vámonos.

Todos se fueron. Sokka se quedo atrás un poco sentado en la fuente, cuando todos se fueron, se apuro a sacar muchas monedas y tirarlas todas rápidamente a la fuente exasperado.

-¡¡Deseo mas de ese jugo de cactus del desierto!!¡lo deseo, lo deseo!¡vamos fuente inútil!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

espero que hayan disfrutado mi delirancia O.o


	4. Chapter 4

Reto doble para la comunidad de las lámparas :3

Sigo con mis respuestas para atormentar a lina(XD) y respondo a un nuevo reto q hizo Ailin ^^

100 palabras exactas O.o XD

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

**I Love**

Te Ame, querida, pero ya no más.

Ya no puedo hacerlo.

Te ame, y por ti perdí mi honor.

Te ame, pero te abandone. Recupere mi honor, ese que tu me arrancaste. Conseguí olvidarte.

Y ahora… ahora te tengo en frente, de nuevo…y… no se que pensar.

Pero llegue a mi decisión:_** No pude amarte, querida, más de cuanto amé el honor.**_

Asi que me voy mi amor…

Para siempre…

_Y asi fue como Zuko se fue. Dejando sola a su amada…a esa maldita botella de cerveza. Ya no volvería a emborracharse, bailar y perder el honor por esa bebida…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Fui afectada por Lina…¡gracias Lina! xD

Me gusto, me gusto, ahora déjenme sus opiniones…o mueran!!!!=)


	5. Chapter 5

eeeeel uuultimo de la coleccion....

o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I Dream**

Yo, tengo un sueño…y nadie, jamás, me lo arrebatará.

Sueño con algo maravilloso, una hermosa fantasía, Que también otros buscan.

Es Tan hermoso el solo pensarlo... Un sueño de amor, de belleza, que no le hará mal a nadie. Y, es mas, que a todos les encantara tanto como a mí.

Tal vez levante celos que yo logre esta hermosa paz, que tenga esa bella fantasía ya cumplida…

Pero no importa, se que a todos les encantara…

Soy Ty-Lee y sueño con ser la chica mas hermosa de toda la ciudad ¡así que haya vamos cirujano plástico! ¡Me los agrandare!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

debo admitir que esto fue....rarisimo O.o

Alguna critica? sugerencias? alguien me prendera fuego? reviews plz ^^


End file.
